


Family Is....

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuromama is so sweet and loving, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Short, a lot of people are present, and akashi is embarrassed, might also be post extra game, please adopt me too, really short cause I can't do fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: What would happen if you mix Akashi, Kuroko, Miracles, and Kuroko's mother?A cheerful chaos!





	Family Is....

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do fluff. But I try.  
> Shizuka returns!  
> Ever since I wrote her in January, she's in my heart and want to write more of her.

 

 

 

“ _Just call me Auntie, alright? After all, your mother and I were best friends!”_

“ _It'll take me a while to get used to it.... Auntie.”_

“ _It's okay! After all, you haven't seen me in a while, Sei-kun! You can't imagine my surprise when Tetchan said he'll bring a friend home, and it turns out to be you!”_

 

 

“Akashi-kun? Are you alright?”

“I'm sorry Kuroko. I was lost in thought.”

“Care to share?”

“I was thinking about the meeting on Sunday.”

“Ah. That.”

 

Kuroko understood what Akashi meant. His mother, Kuroko Shizuka, could be overzealous when it came to certain things, especially to his relationship with Akashi.

 

“ _Oh, I've known all along that you two were going to end up together!”_

“ _Mum!”_

“ _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I admit it, I didn't know. But I was hoping you'd end up together! Shiori-chan would have been so happy if she was here!”_

“ _Auntie, please..!!”_

“ _That won't do, that won't do at all, Sei-kun! You have to call me mother from now on!”  
“Mum!”_

“ _Ara? Is that too much, Tetchan? Then maybe just mum?”_

 

 

“Maybe she won't notice if you just call her Auntie, like before?” Kuroko suggested.

 

“Yeah. Let's hope it'll work.”

 

-//-

 

In the end, it didn't work. Not only she noticed, but she scolded him for it in front of his friends.

“Eeeehhhh? Did Auntie adopt you, Akashicchii?”

“Eeeeeh, something like that?”

“That's cool Akashicchii, I want to be ado-”

“Akashi-kun and I are getting married, and I'm seriously considering not inviting you, Kise-kun.”

“Nooooooo!!!!!!”

 

_This is too much. I'll die of embarrassment._

 


End file.
